


Hurt By My Past || Saved By My Future

by rachanlv



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fanart, M/M, My imagination is a wild beast, everything your Stucky heart needs, more characters will be included i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachanlv/pseuds/rachanlv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's about time for me to start posting some Steve/Bucky art. So, here it is~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is my first pic! Two more will follow shortly~

  

 

A collab I did with ever-so-amazing [sasheenka](http://sasheenka.tumblr.com/) , dear god she’s so wonderful! ✧･ﾟ* \\(◕ヮ◕✿)/･ﾟ*✧ 

[Original artwork - me; all the sweet coloring - Sash]

The original post is here: [my tumblr](http://groovylabrat.tumblr.com/post/100818751106/steve-bucky-after-the-mission-a-collab-i)

 

Please feel free to reblog/like it on Tumblr, leave comments/kudos here 'cause they bring me great joy! Thank you! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	2. Watch Your Step, Soldier

 

**_Watch Your Step, Soldier_ **

 

[Steve / Bucky, post-WS. In my headcanon the red soviet star was removed with Tony’s help. And hey, Bucky had a bit of a hair-cut~ And no, Bucky had no intention to stab Steve, he caught the knife and Steve caught him in turn (๑￫‿ฺ￩๑)]


	3. Can you fix me? — You don’t need fixing. You’re not broken.

 

[Another Stucky piece. B&W is definitely my thing + some weird color effects that I become really fond of. Please feel free to leave comments/kudos~ Thank you! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿) I'm super glad that you guys like these~]


	4. Secret Santa

Christmas comes earlier for some, this year! So these are my Stucky Secret Santa presents for ever-so-amazing [Ninemoons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42) ♥ Happy Holidays, my dear! ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

 


End file.
